


Moving Distances

by AiyouAi



Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Author's Terrible Writing, Card Games, Gay Panic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I wrote this instead of studying, IM SORRY IM SO CLOSE TO KINNING SOUMA, M/M, Not Beta Read we die like subarus dad, THE GAYS - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, im sorry, kaoru's trying to help, koga is holding in the gay, tomoya out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyouAi/pseuds/AiyouAi
Summary: Too close, from a meter to an inch and soon being too close for Tomoya to easily handle. On the other hand, Koga is barely handling it well either, and Kaoru is forced to suffer while watching them pine for each other.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Mashiro Tomoya
Series: The Tomoya's Harem Joke [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Moving Distances

**Author's Note:**

> they're gay, i'm sorry i physically cannot handle this well send help i cannot BREATHE as i write this
> 
> oh and this is during es (!) during the winter

Tomoya had always felt inferior in many things, he was always on the average mark at most things, of course, he wanted to improve, so just once... maybe it'll end well if he asked Koga for help. Maybe he shouldn't have, of course his ~~overwhelmingly huge crush~~ admiration for someone would get in the way.

So just why, just why did he even ask for help when he flat out KNEW that his heart would burst when he needed help hands on, this embarrassment is especially worse when someone just had to be around as damage control-- much to Koga's dislike --before all hell occurred. Just for a bit, he had to compose himself, just for a bit, just empty his thoughts-- ah, he forgot what he was doing until Koga's words snapped him back to reality.

"Oi, Plain face," Koga called out, causing Tomoya to stare turn to him as he continued, "you dazed away, did you _really_ not hear what I said?!" Koga angrily called, a hint of worry in his tone as Tomoya lightly jolted, nearly dropping his cards in hand before shaking his head lightly as he regained his thoughts.

"A-Ah-- oh, right, sorry Oogami-senpai, I was thinking of something," Kaoru knew what that meant after what Tomoya (albeit accidentally) told him once, this caused him to pinch the bridge of his nose, much to Koga's confusion, "anyways, I'm sorry, so let's just get on with this, sorry for bothering you about teaching me--" Tomoya was cut off by Koga swiftly moving over to Tomoya, aggressively yet gently-- god, Tomoya feels like a god gave them just a bit of luck --shifting the positions of the cards and Tomoya's hands.

Oh god, oh god, so close, so close-- Tomoya flushed up, his hands tensing from the feeling of being too close to one of the people he likes, his body warming up a bit more than what his warmth originally was, causing Koga to look at Tomoya's reddened face. "Plain face, hey, you're alright aren't ya-- not that I'm worried but still, you didn't catch a cold did ya?" Koga asked in a harsh yet worried tone as Tomoya flusteredly shook his head, Kaoru watched them as he stared in a mix of disappointment and being intrigued about the situation.

"Hey, hey, Doggie, give the kid some space, he's trying to focus about the game, so go on, go back to your area and start playing already." Kaoru said in his natural tone as the gray haired male growled at the nickname before going back to his spot, glaring at Kaoru before starting to prepare the cards again with a tired sigh, this is not going well, not at all and Koga ~~who's trying not to get closer and closer for his mind to be calm and proper before he'd explode after what he did~~ sighed. "Oi, Plain face, let's start already, we don't have all day to do this."

Tomoya nodded, the blush on his cheeks slowly fading as the game started, cards being put down, of course, Tomoya getting taught about how cards can be played, nonetheless, Tomoya still lost. Even if that were the outcome, Tomoya was still happy to attempt to play a game with one of his dearest upperclassmen.

Before they parted to go, Tomoya gently grabbed Koga's hand with both of his own, causing the grey-haired male to turn to see Tomoya's face, both of them being partially flushed as Kaoru tries to hold back a laugh in the background. "U-Uhm, O-Oogami-senpai, I really had fun when you taught me how to play so... i-if you ever feel like it, let's play again some time..!" Tomoya slightly stuttered from ~~his shoujo side~~ being flustered before he held Koga's hand a bit closer to his chest with a soft innocent smile on his face as Koga lightly tensed a bit with a pink tint over his cheeks before Tomoya let go of his hand. "A-Ah-- anyways, I'll go now, I'll see you two tomorrow, Hakaze-senpai, Oogami-senpai..!" 

Tomoya soon ran out the room as Koga looked at his own hand before flushing up once more, causing Kaoru to sigh and pat Koga's shoulder before he spoke to his unit mate. "...you two should stop pining for each other already, it's too obvious."

Koga punched Kaoru lightly, flushed, before pacing around the room as Kaoru sighed, well fuck, they're still oblivious about one another.

...

On the other hand, Tomoya has curled up into a ball at a corner of his classroom as he'd mutter about what happened, Hajime patting his back gently in worry. "...don't worry Tomoya-kun, I'm sure that yo-- I mean, he'll soon realize..!" Hajime said, literally on the verge of telling Tomoya that Koga obviously pines for him, even so, he has to support him, no matter how oblivious both sides of the pining duo are.

Oh my god, I cannot believe Yumenosaki's full of pining idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this. i cannot think, my brain is gone. please do not kill me
> 
> *sobs violently*


End file.
